Unacceptable Insolence2
by da-true-gohanlover
Summary: Videl is working for a MAFIA group called Sun San. Her mission is to eliminate Gohan to keep Hercules profile high. Will her emotions get in the way and make her lose everything? Please R&R always gohanlover


A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of Toriyama's master pieces; I'm just a school girl in love with Gohan! Please don't sue! Hope you like the fic!! (  
  
Chapter 2  
"I can explain, really Gohan..." she started, taking her coat. "That was  
my...my brother, Victor."  
"Brother? Didn't sound like that to me." "No, see, he's my big brother. He's really, and I mean really protective  
of me."  
"I don't know..." "C'mon, don't you get it: Videl and Victor! My parent's names are Jacques  
and Jeanne. My parents love names that sound similar; I guess it comes  
from our origin. We're French, but brought up here," she lied. "Thanks  
for the coat." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.  
"Then what did you mean about 'pretending'?"  
She hesitated. What the hell do I say now? "I....I really don't want to  
tell you..." she felt herself gripping on the plan with her fingernails,  
but he was waiting for an answer. "Well see..."  
"She's not supposed to be working," Victor cut in. Gohan and Videl turned around. "What's taking you so long? Mama is going  
to have a grand mal if you're late! She'll suspect! Tu n'est sais pas?"  
Gohan got the message turned to Videl. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I  
am, really." He smiled kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, I mean au  
revoir." Victor could feel a burst of jealousy in his heart. He waited until Gohan  
was clearly out of sight and grabbed Videl's arm. "I thought you said  
nothing was going on!" he hissed.  
She shook free and glared at him. "Could you not do that? That's been  
happening a lot today and it's getting painful! And I was telling the  
truth! Nothing is going on! Now back off, and stop smothering me! I'm  
doing my job!" she hissed back. She walked ahead of him angrily. I am  
just not in the mood, first Gohan's in love with me and now Victor is jealous. They got to the front door of their apartment and Victor touched  
her lightly.  
"Videl, can we work this out like adults, please?" "What's there to work out? I said I was doing my job; which I was! If you  
want to fight with me some more wait till tomorrow, because I'm tired!  
Goodnight!" she stormed into the apartment and bolted to her bedroom. "Something is definitely going on with them, I just know it," Victor said  
to himself. "And Gohan is going to pay."  
  
The next morning... The alarm clock rang at exactly 6, and Videl extended her arm to slap it shut, but Victor gently pressed the button for her. He was sitting on the side of her bed, with a tray consisting of a rose and breakfast. She sat  
up and rubbed her eyes and looked at Victor in surprise. He smiled and  
said, "Hey, I know we got off on a rough start last night, but I really  
don't want to fight, so, here," he said, giving her the rose, "this is  
for you. And the breakfast, of course" She took the rose and smiled weakly. "Uh, thanks, I'll just get ready for  
work and...I'll eat." She yawned and stretched her arms. So, Gohan thinks  
he can get to my girl; he's got another thing coming. He leaned over to  
kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Listen could you go so I can get  
ready? Didn't I tell you yesterday about smothering me?" He sighed and left her bedroom. As he waited, he made sure the main room was as he left  
it, filled with flowers. When she stepped out of the bedroom, her mouth fell open in astonishment.  
She couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Well, what do you think? I did it just for you."  
"I... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE STILL ON ABOUT THE GOHAN THING! I AM SO DISGUSTED WITH YOU! YOU THINK THAT EVEN IF THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON,  
THAT FLOWERS WOULD HELP? I AM NOT SOFT AND YOU KNOW IT! I WANT YOU GONE  
BY THE TIME I GET BACK! YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR KEYS ON THE COUNTER; I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IT'S OVER!" she boomed slammed the door behind her  
when she bolted out the door.  
Victor's mouth was hanging open in shock. I can't believe  
it...she's...finished with me...!  
  
"Send Dr. Briefs the portfolio on cell infusions and then the one about blood examination, thanks Videl," Gohan called. Weeks went by, and today was one big day at Capsule Corp. A lot of paperwork to be dealt with and they were short on time. Gohan and Videl were practically running around  
their offices.  
"Gohan watch out! The coffee...!" It was too late. He had spilt the contents of the mug on her desk. She looked around for napkins, and when  
she didn't find any she burst into tears. Gohan ran to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry I, I..."  
"It's not your fault. I'm just not in a good mood today. I had a fight  
with Victor, and he's not talking to me,"  
"He's a really rough brother isn't he? Do you want me to call him?"  
"There's no need for that Gohan! You girl-stealing dimwit!" Victor  
shrieked. The madman was standing behind the door and slammed it shut,  
desert eagle pointed straight at Gohan. "Say your prayers you filthy  
baka!" He pulled the trigger and it all went silent after the bang. 


End file.
